<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar by beforeiletgo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890321">Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeiletgo/pseuds/beforeiletgo'>beforeiletgo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Light-Hearted, M/M, Romance, Sassy Sonic, University Classes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeiletgo/pseuds/beforeiletgo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Shadow expected from attending a university class was for someone to take an interest in him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! I hope you all are well! I haven't posted on here in a while. I found this in my computer (something I typed up sometime back) and saw some kind of potential in it! This first chapter is a bit on the short side and I hope you all take a liking to it. Please enjoy and leave some comments and kudos below. I enjoy reading and replying to comments; they inspire me. </p><p>By the way, the cat that I mention in this chapter is Blaze, even though I don't call her by her name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadow picked at the dirt from under his blunt fingernails, ears occasionally flicking as he distantly caught the words that came from the professor’s mouth.</p><p>It was really hard to pay attention when he already knew the material like the back of his hand.</p><p>To be frank, he didn’t even know why he was there at all…at the university specifically. He was already a farmer for Chaos’ sake and very well versed on aspects of farming, so why did he really need to be there? Shadow chalked it up to the influence Miss Vanilla had over him, his farm manager and mentor. If the older and seemingly wiser woman said it would be beneficial to sit in on these classes then who was he to deny and say any different? Sometimes Shadow wished he didn’t hold the woman’s opinion in such high regard, perhaps if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be wasting away his precious time seated in a class that only made to bore him to death.</p><p>After his brief bout of mind wandering, Shadow’s ear flicked again as he started to finally give his full and undivided attention to the front of the auditorium, catching the tail end of what the professor had been discussing for the past ten minutes.</p><p>“…infestations start out small but when they get severe it <em>can</em> and <em>will</em> be a problem. So, this leads into my next question for you all. Essentially, when is the best time to get rid of weeds?”</p><p>Shadow’s ears perked up at the question.</p><p>The hedgehog obviously knew the answer but had no intention of actually speaking it out loud in front of the packed lecture hall. <em>No way</em>.</p><p>The professor, an exquisitely dressed cat sighed as she tapped a pen against the palm of her open hand. The loud silence following the questions she asked was beginning to irritate her.</p><p>“Anybody? Going once, going twice,” the feline chided as she gazed over the rows and rows of students who all seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her, worried that she would just start calling on random people.</p><p>Shadow took his ruby eyes off the professor for a moment, his own eyes following her gaze to scan the seats to the front and sides of him. None of the students looked like they knew the answer… it was either that or they didn’t feel like speaking up as well.</p><p>“Come on, guys. When is the best time? I know somebody in here knows…”</p><p>The hedgehog couldn’t help his self, though. He subconsciously answered the question, mumbling under his breath, <em>“…before they come up.”</em></p><p>As if on cue, a blue hedgehog sitting in front of Shadow raised his hand to get the professor’s attention.</p><p>The cat adjusted the glasses on her nose. She nodded her head at the hedgehog in acknowledgment before stating, “Sonic… you’ve got an answer?”</p><p>“Yup,” the hedgehog replied before responding confidently, “Before they come up.”</p><p>That caused the cat to stall for a few moments, not expecting for the hedgehog to give any type of contribution to the lesson, for he only sat there quietly day in and day out never speaking up, much like the other students, when it was time to get some participation points. “Okay, but… <em>how</em>? Can you give me something more in depth?”</p><p>“Uh, well, I don’t know honestly,” the hedgehog said with a quick chuckle. “I was just repeating what this guy said,” Sonic added as he turned in his seat and peered over his shoulder at a suddenly flustered looking Shadow. Sonic let the smallest of mischievous smiles grace his lips.</p><p>“Chaos, Sonic,” The cat stated as she rolled her eyes and redirected her attention to the ebony hedgehog seated behind. “Mr. Robotnik, isn’t it?” The cat asked unsurely, only continuing on her questioning when Shadow gave a short nod in response. “What’s your reasoning?—How do you prevent weeds?”</p><p>Shadow straightened up in his seat, very aware at the whole lecture hall turning in their own seats to look at him. The hedgehog looked back at the cat at the front of the hall, clearing his throat and shrugging his shoulders. “You would want to spray herbicide, preferably a natural kind, after the seed cane goes in.”</p><p>”Why?”</p><p>“Because it works,” the hedgehog stated simply, as if his answer was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>His blunt response cued sparse laughter from some of the other students which made his cheeks start to heat up at the unwanted attention.</p><p>The professor only looked back at Shadow with a glint in her eye, clearly humored as well. “That’s… the straight-forward, basic response of it but yes, <em>it does work</em> but I want you guys to learn the why—<em>the reasoning</em>… Now,” The cat stated as she moved towards the lecture stand, turning her wristwatch face up to check the time. “I wanted to move on to actually talk about those <em>herbicides</em>, but we only have about five minutes left so I’ll go ahead and dismiss you all and we can pick back up on this next time.”</p><p>The sounds of seats creaking and bags ruffling filled the small auditorium as students packed up to leave.</p><p>Shadow curiously eyed the blue hedgehog in front of him as he stood from his own chair, not having anything to pack up being that he was only sitting in on the class.</p><p>Sonic placed his notebooks in his book bag, eyeing Shadow back as he zipped his bag up, slinging it over a shoulder. He finally extended a hand. “Sonic,” he announced as his emerald eyes twinkled at the other hedgehog.</p><p>Shadow only glanced at the hand, making no move to shake it. He also didn’t offer his own name either and that was on purpose. All he said was, “Do you always mooch off the knowledge of others?”</p><p>There was a brilliant laugh from the blue one as he let his outstretched hand fall back to his side, clearly not offended. “Not always. Just from the cute ones,” Sonic quipped as he began to walk out of the lecture hall, looking back to wave his hand at Shadow in an effort to bid him adieu.</p><p>“E-Excuse me?”</p><p>“Only the cute ones,” Sonic reiterated as he winked an emerald eye, turning his head around again but still walking forward. “Can you take a compliment or no? Or do you not know what cute means?”</p><p>Shadow didn’t really have a response for that one, only trying his darndest to mask the red overlay he knew was starting to show on his muzzle from the straight-forwardness of this… blue creature. Who was <em>he</em> to be calling <em>him</em> cute?</p><p>“Of course I know what it means! But I hardly would take that as a compliment, especially after practically embarrassing me in front of a filled auditorium,” Shadow quipped as he found his self following the other out of the building and into the parking lot, “Surely you don’t expect me to be flattered?”</p><p>“It would be nice, sure. You should also try to remove that stick up your ass while you’re at it. I’m sure it’s reeeeaally uncomfortable!”</p><p>Before Shadow could respond to such a statement, Sonic quickly disappeared into the crowd of departing students, Shadow quickly losing his sight on the sly mouthed hedgehog.</p><p>Shadow only stared at the spot the other had been in, blushing wildly and hating his self for it.</p><p><em>Did he really just hit on me and then tell me off all in one breath?</em> the black hedgehog thought to his self, going over the short conversation in his head.</p><p>After realizing he must’ve looked insane, standing there with a vacant look in his eyes, he cleared his throat with a short cough and straightened his posture, soon making his way through the crowd of students back towards where he had parked his motorcycle, wanting desperately to put distance between his self and that blue… idiot.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all like this chapter.</p><p>I was having some major technical difficulties with AO3 uploading this but everything seems to be normal again. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening sun gleamed down on the rows and rows of sugar cane that covered a great portion of Shadow’s acreage. </p><p>As much as he loved being out on his farm, the hedgehog had to admit he was eager to get out of the warm rays that were beaming down onto his ebony fur. </p><p>Shadow lifted the wide brim hat on his head to fan it in front of his face, aiming to generate some kind of ventilation. He placed the hat back on his head as he caught his farm manager gesturing to him from the side of his eye.  </p><p>“Here,” Miss Vanilla spoke softly as she reached over and secured a hold on a small sprout of weeds. “Cut right at the base.”</p><p>The older woman watched as Shadow did as instructed, a small smile gracing her lips at how far the young farmer had come. “Just do this regularly. And keep a lookout for weeds all the time, as you don’t want them to choke the new cane sprouts.”</p><p>Shadow nodded his head in reply as he raised up from his crouched position in the field to his full height, brushing off debris that had accumulated on the front of his overalls. The hedgehog held out his hands to help Miss Vanilla stand as well. </p><p>She took them graciously, giving a quick thanks as she stood in front of the other. “How is that class coming along, Shadow? At the university?”</p><p>The hedgehog pursed his lips for a moment as he considered telling the truth on the matter. “Can I be honest, Miss Vanilla?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>“I... don’t really like it. Going into it, I thought it would be advantageous considering I am still learning more about farming, the more progress I make but… I can’t say that I’ve learned anything new. I guess my mind isn’t being stimulated, if you will.”</p><p>The rabbit nodded her head with a creased brow, placing her hands to her hips. “Well, you don’t have to go if you feel it isn’t benefiting you, but I do ask for you to sit in on a few more classes before you stop attending. At least for the remainder of the month,” she stated as she raised her hand to the hedgehog’s back, patting it motherly. “After that, I suppose you can learn some more from the books I gave you?  I know how much of a reader you are.”</p><p>Shadow thought it over briefly, weighing his options. As much as he didn’t want to go back to the university, he wanted to abide by Miss Vanilla’s suggestions. She had done so much for him and his farm. Surely a few more classes wouldn't hurt. </p><p>But before Shadow could voice a response, though, there was a distant car chirp echoing across the length of the farm, causing the two Mobians to look up and across the field. </p><p>It wasn’t long until a white bat rounded the corner of Shadow’s cabin carrying a large bag. She offered a wave, which Miss Vanilla returned before facing the hedgehog with an inquisitive smile. </p><p>“My friend,” Shadow announced as he took off his farming gloves, “She came over to have lunch.”</p><p>“I see,” Miss Vanilla smiled as she placed a hand on Shadow’s shoulder, “Well, we’re done here for the day. Everything is looking well; the cane is doing just fine. Just continue to weed the beds and keep an eye out for pests. Do those things and you'll be more than ready for harvest.”</p><p>The hedgehog let the tiniest of smiles grace his lips at that as he tipped his hat at the older woman in appreciation. “Will do.”</p><p>:::</p><p>“Would you believe it if I said someone hit on me?”</p><p>Shadow had been absentmindedly twirling the glass of red wine Rouge had poured for him around in one hand when the words just slipped from his mouth. And he didn’t even regret it. </p><p><em>What the hell</em>, he thought, <em>I’ll</em> <em>humor her.</em></p><p>He lifted the glass to his lips to take a sip of the liquid as his ruby colored eyes watched Rouge’s reaction from across the living room. </p><p>The bat had been fussing with Shadow’s records for some time, trying to find the right album to play while the two chatted away with wine and cheese trays. It was their Thursday evening ritual. </p><p>But upon hearing those words come from Shadow’s mouth, Rouge stilled her actions. </p><p>She whipped around; her brows raised to the heavens. And then it wasn’t long before her glossed lips split into a smirk, one which Shadow found absolutely infuriating.</p><p>“My… oh my, Shadow,” the bat teased accusingly as she placed her hands to her hips, “<em>By whom? </em>Do I know them?” </p><p>Rouge wasted no time in snatching up her glass, long forgetting about the records.</p><p>She made way to the couch sitting adjacent from Shadow’s armchair, waiting expectantly for the other to offer more information. </p><p>Shadow noted the bat’s intrigue before huffing amusingly. He shook his head and sat his glass down, placing his hands in his lap. “No, you don’t know them. And thank Chaos for that.”</p><p>“Trust that if you don’t tell me, I’ll just find out some other way, hon. So be a good boy and <em>spill it</em>! Is this person a stranger to you too? Or just to me?”</p><p>“I don’t know <em>him</em>, Rouge,” the hedgehog explained with a groan, “Not from a hole in the wall.”</p><p>“Okay, so they’re definitely a guy?” Rouge asked, watching Shadow give a faint nod in reply. “I must say I’m shocked, Shadow! I mean this is good news, don’t you think? Are you thinking of pursuing at all? I mean, if he’s bold enough to take on the trying task of wooing you, I’d have to say that’s admirable,” the bat jested with a light laugh, all in good nature. “He must have buckets of confidence. And that’s always a good trait to have.”</p><p>Shadow rolled his eyes at that before considering the witty, blue hedgehog for a moment. A thoughtful expression crossed Shadow’s features before he opened his mouth again. “His name is Sonic… and he sits in front of me in that Plant Science class I sit in on at North Emerald. He’s got this obnoxious voice that makes me want to rip my quills out, Rouge. No lie. Not to mention he’s this annoying shade of blue… All in all, a true bastard by nature if you ask me.”</p><p>Rouge sputtered at the tail end of Shadow’s remark. The bat giggled, hastily placing her glass down in effort to not spill its contents. “What made you come to that conclusion?!”</p><p>“He called himself trying to get my attention by stealing my answers in class and then repeating them to the professor, which was very embarrassing by the way,” Shadow explained with a sigh, “It made for the instructor to then ask <em>me</em> further questions. Not to mention the class was packed to its gills and you know how much I despise public speaking.”</p><p>“<em>My</em>… he seems like a feisty one, this Sonic. My kinda guy,” the bat replied as she crossed her legs, raising the glass to her lips again. She pondered to herself briefly before shrugging her shoulders with a cheeky smile. “You’ve got to give it to him, Stripes. He’s ambitious.”</p><p>“Hell, even a damn flicky is ambitious. So what?”</p><p>The bat straightened up in her seat at that, hands moving to settle on their respective arm rests. “The ‘what’ is that someone was bold enough to approach you, Shadow. And no one has ever done that before! You have a resting bitch face that could absolutely cut glass, if you haven’t realized,” the bat rambled off hastily before tilting her wine glass back again, finishing it off.  </p><p>“I think it would be good for you, you know? To at least try to make another friend. You don’t interact with enough people and that’s not very healthy, hon. And since he’s in that farming class, perhaps he could be another set of hands to help you out around here? Ever think of that? I’m sure that would be nice.”</p><p>Shadow only waved the other away, not wanting to hear another word on the matter. “Just put on some music.” </p><p>The bat sighed at her failed attempt to get through to the hedgehog. But once again, his lackluster attitude prevailed. “Fine, Shadow. Your choice. But don’t think you’ve heard the last of me,” the bat quipped before heaving herself up from the couch, making way to the record player again. She sifted through the stack once more, seeming to find what she had been looking for originally. </p><p>She tinkered with the needle for a bit, music finally filling the room softly. </p><p>And when the first few lyrics drifted from the speakers and into his ears, </p><p>
  <em>“It’s dangerous</em>
</p><p>
  <em> to feel this madness</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know if I can take it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it’s dangerous</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To feel the way I feel after only one…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Night…”</em>
</p><p>Shadow couldn’t stop his self from thinking about bright blue fur, emerald green eyes and a stupid, pretty smile. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. I spent quite a bit of time on this chapter, adding things and taking them away. I just hope it satisfies you all. </p><p>Comments are always welcomed below. Take care.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadow glanced up at the gargantuan clock that hung at the front of the lecture hall. It seemed like the mere minutes that ticked by felt like hours.</p><p><em>Chaos, thirteen minutes late?</em> He thought as he unenthusiastically placed his head in the palm of his hand, <em>I’ll give her two more minutes. After that, I’m leaving</em>.</p><p>Promptly, as in response to his musings, the sound of high heels clacking against the tile floor echoed across the filled auditorium.</p><p>Professor Blaze clacked her way hastily to the front of the hall, balancing her satchel and notebook in one arm. A coffee in the other.</p><p>Not far behind the feline was Sonic, quickly and discreetly making his way to his seat in hopes of the cat not noticing his own tardiness. And Sonic had a bad habit of showing up late.</p><p>“I apologize for the delay, you all. My office hours ran a little later than expected. But I’m here now and class can now begin.” The cat flicked her wrist at that, checking the time on her watch.</p><p>“I hope you all did the readings I assigned because today I want you to test your knowledge. You all will work in groups of twos, and I want you to answer the questions provided to the best of your ability. I will be giving you a paper assignment I typed up myself; please keep in mind that it is front and back. I want it filled with detailed responses… no excuses.”</p><p>Professor Blaze opened her satchel, grabbing the stack of papers she’d been talking about and proceeded to hand out a stack to the first student of each row in the auditorium. With each passing of papers, she constantly reiterated for everyone to, “Take one and pass it down.”</p><p>Hastily making her rounds eventually led her to Shadow’s row. Professor Blaze handed the hedgehog a stack after mentally counting the heads of each student in the row, making sure she wasn’t passing on too little or too much.</p><p>“Mr. Robotnik,” the feline acknowledged softly as she passed a stack to the black hedgehog. “It’s a pleasure to see you joining us again. You know, you don’t have to participate in this assignment today if you don’t want to, but it would be a pleasure if you did.”</p><p>Shadow thought it over briefly. He figured he might as well since he was already there. “I don’t mind, Professor.”</p><p>The cat smiled as she placed a hand on the chair in front of Shadow’s. Which had conveniently been the back of a certain blue hedgehog’s seat. “Perhaps you could work with Sonic here. He doesn’t appear to have partnered with anyone as of yet.”</p><p>The blue hedgehog turned around in his seat at the sound of his name. His eyes caught Shadow’s own disinterested ones before a smirk wormed itself to his peach lips. “What was that, Professor B?”</p><p>“You two will be partners. And I hope you come up with your own answers and not rely solely on Mr. Robotnik, Sonic. This will be for a grade, you know. <em>Your grade</em>,” the cat warned as she gave Sonic a pointed glance before continuing on to the next row of students.</p><p>“<em>No</em>, wait... Wait! Professor!” Shadow had belatedly called out in hopes of informing the woman that he had a change of heart. There was no way he could last the whole lecture hour with the likes of Sonic. Not sane, anyway.</p><p>Sonic only smiled, though, not fazed at all by Shadow’s reluctance to be near him. If anything, it turned the blue hedgehog on. It would be a challenge to break the other down. And he liked challenges.</p><p>Sonic stood and squeezed his way past Shadow’s legs after that, effectively plopping down in the empty seat next to the black hedgehog’s. “Shall we get started, hot stuff?”</p><p>The comment threw Shadow completely off guard and his mouth hung slightly ajar at the statement. His show of bewilderment made Sonic let out a string of giggles, which had annoyingly pierced the black hedgehog’s sensitive ears.</p><p>“Wha- Excuse me? What did you just call me?!”</p><p>“It’s a nickname. And well since I don’t know your real one, I just made one up. It’s pretty fitting don’t you think?”</p><p>Shadow was never used to being taken by surprise. And that’s all the blue hedgehog seemed to be about. <em>Surprises</em>.</p><p>“It’s <em>Shadow</em>,” the ebon stated through clenched teeth. Chaos, he was tired of the blue idiot seeing him sweat.</p><p>“Shadow,” Sonic repeated slowly, trying the name out on his tongue. “That’s very fitting too. I like it.”</p><p>Sonic then suddenly reached over and plucked the assignment from where it sat on Shadow’s lap. “No more stalling! Let’s get started!”</p><p>Shadow couldn’t help but notice the sweetness of Sonic’s fur when he had leaned over in his personal space. Usually, Shadow would have set some boundaries about that immediately, but the pleasant smell that rolled off the other made his mind short circuit. The other smelled like fruit of some kind. And it was Shadow’s first time noticing how sleekly groomed Sonic’s head quills were. Blunt nails spotless. The blue one was obviously a hedgehog who took care of himself.</p><p>Shadow coughed quickly, wanting to change the subject in his mind's eye… The blue idiot had derailed him enough. </p><p>He looked to Sonic then, crossing his arms over his chest fluff. “I hope you did your reading because I will not be helping you, hedgehog.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” the other smiled. “I won’t be needing it.”</p><p>“Let’s see about that,” Shadow hissed as he reached over and snatched the paper from Sonic’s hands.</p><p>Shadow’s ruby eyes scanned over the sheet of paper, capturing the gist of it. The questions were pretty good ones. He obviously knew the answers to all the questions from his farming experience alone. He guessed Sonic wouldn’t have known the information if he had not done his reading, which he was sure the blue hedgehog had not since he loved to steal other people’s answers so much. “Number one—What is the study of the internal and external appearance of an organism?”</p><p>“Morphology,” Sonic quipped before resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “Next.”</p><p>“Lucky guess,” Shadow chided under his breath with a roll of his eyes. “What’s the term for plants that require two growing seasons?”</p><p>The black hedgehog watched on curiously as Sonic repeated the question to his self. He couldn’t help but observe the blue ‘hog’s pretty white teeth bite at his bottom lip as he thought on it.</p><p>“<em>Hm</em>. Biennial.”</p><p>“Okay…” Shadow stated unsurely as a frown crossed his handsome face. <em>How is he getting all this right? There can be no way he actually knows this stuff, </em>the black hedgehog mused before asking the next question on the sheet. “The three functions of roots?”</p><p>“Store food, absorb water and minerals, and anchor the plant.”</p><p>“<em>So</em>,” Shadow spoke suddenly, watching as Sonic smiled. “You do have a brain that works.”</p><p>“Precisely,” the blue hedgehog chirped as he leaned forward, diving closer into Shadow’s personal space. Again. “I guess you’re impressed?”</p><p>“Hardly. It just proves that you’ve been studying and following simple instructions from the professor. That’s not exceptional but rather expected.”</p><p>Sonic laughed at that, crossing his arms and leaning back. “You are <em>so</em> hard to please. Maybe I’ll use that to my advantage. Or take it as a personal challenge.”</p><p>“A challenge to do what?”</p><p>“I don’t know; Make you laugh. Smile even.”</p><p>Shadow gave a “humph” as he crossed his own arms. “You already do that, hedgehog. With the stupid things that come from your mouth. Or is it the dumb expressions that take over your face when you speak? Mobius may never know.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Then why is it every time you look at me, your muzzle turns just as red as your eyes? Or am I just seeing things?”</p><p>Shadow knew that his cheeks were <em>really</em> red by then. And he had tried to control the spreading heat on his face. He really did. But by the time he tried to correct it, the other had already seen. “Just… finish your damned assignment.”</p><p>:::</p><p>Sonic didn’t speak as he finished answering the remainder of the questions on the paper. He zoomed through them silently, only giving brief glances now and again to his partner. When Shadow caught the other’s eyes, he looked off suddenly, acting as if he had not been staring at the other the whole while.</p><p>When Sonic was done, he slid the paper over to Shadow, asking for the black hedgehog to look his answers over—to make sure they were detailed enough for Professor Blaze’s keen eyes.</p><p>Shadow had to admit. Sonic was… a riot. Very unpredictable. Apparently very smart, funny, and pretty to look at; all of those great things. The black hedgehog would be lying if he said any different. But he’d be damned to privy Sonic to that information. The blue thing was confident enough.</p><p>“All of these answers are correct, I guess. And I think they will reward you the highest grade.”</p><p>Sonic smiled, nestling the side of muzzle in his open palm. “Means a lot. Coming from you.”</p><p>Shadow only nodded his head slowly as he fiddled with his hands. There was something he had wanted to say. He just hoped it wouldn’t come out stupid. Or turn out to be a mistake. But, Chaos, did it already feel like one.</p><p><em>Don’t make me regret this</em>, he thought before straightening his posture, clearing his throat. “I’m not sure if you know, but I have a farm. Sugar cane,” Shadow explained as he noted Sonic’s ears perking up at his statement. The blue hedgehog’s eyes seemed to dazzle as they always did when he was intrigued about something. Intrigued about Shadow. “The bulk of the hard work is over and now I weed the beds regularly and keep an eye out for pests. Sometimes it can be a lot; having to closely inspect the whole farm. Two pairs of eyes are always more efficient than one… If you are looking for any experience, perhaps it would be beneficial if you could… do a few things over at... my farm? I mean, you should want to, right? If you really want to be a farmer of any kind,” Shadow finished haughtily.</p><p>“Are… are you asking me to hang out?”</p><p>“No! <em>No</em>,” Shadow half-squeaked before huffing frustratedly. Chaos, he had never been so unsure with his words. “I’m just offering you an opportunity. For experience in the field. But if you don’t want it…”</p><p>Sonic reached over, grabbing Shadow’s hand abruptly. “No! I mean, yes,” he laughed. “I’d love to. In fact, I’ve been looking around for some farm experience for a while now. This couldn’t have come up at a better time, Shadow. Thank you.”</p><p>“Very well,” Shadow stated as he glared at Sonic’s peach colored hand still warmly sitting atop of his own. Sonic quickly withdrew it before letting out a giggle. Shadow had thought it sounded like music. The uniqueness of it was growing on him.</p><p>“Well, I guess I’d need your number, right? To arrange dates and times.”</p><p>“Oh. Right,” Shadow remarked as he took the sleek black phone from Sonic’s sudden outstretched hand, quickly typing in his ten-digit number. He passed it back just a few seconds later. “Here.”</p><p>Sonic tapped at the screen briefly before clicking its side button, effectively locking it. He tossed it in his book bag afterwards. “Well, I guess I’ll be hearing from you soon then, Mr. Shadow Robotnik?”</p><p>Said hedgehog had no time to answer as Professor Blaze’s voice carried across the hall. Shadow glanced at the clock again, realizing that time did usually ‘fly’ when one happened to enjoy their company... Not saying that he actually did.</p><p>“We have five minutes left; let’s wrap it up! Bring me whatever you have. And stack it neatly,” the feline announced as she gestured to an empty chair she had positioned next to her lecture podium.</p><p>Sonic gave Shadow a wink and quick wave with the assignment sheet before making his way to the front of the hall. Shadow lost sight of the blue hedgehog in the sea of students who hastily moved about the professor.</p><p>The black hedgehog turned to leave then, walking the familiar route to the visitor parking lot where he always parked his motorcycle. While securing his head with his helmet, vibrating from his quills caused him to jolt involuntarily. Shadow gave a huff in annoyance as he reached for the phone. He raised it, causing the home screen to brighten.</p><p>There was a text from a number Shadow didn’t recognize. But by reading what the text contained, it surely wasn’t hard to find out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>: it’s Sonic. Save my # (:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shadow found himself half-smiling at his phone awhile, only washing the expression away as a group of students walked by him, effectively bringing him back to reality.</p><p>Shadow straightened his posture, cleared his throat, and mounted his bike.</p><p>He drove off, distantly hearing the squeals that would pour from Rouge’s mouth when he’d tell her how his day went.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are welcomed below. Happy Valentine's.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The afternoon was still young, but Shadow had already felt the unmistakable feeling of exhaustion creep into his bones at the sweat he and Miss Vanilla had worked up.</p><p>The two had spent the early morning hours out in the fields, observing each stalk of cane for signs of fungus or pests. The work was meticulous but necessary. And Shadow had been very grateful and relieved when they found nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p>As the afternoon hit, though, the sun’s rays became relentless, and the two eventually found themselves on Shadow’s patio for an impromptu break in the shade. </p><p>Shadow had been leaning against one of the beams of the patio as he carefully sliced at an apple in his hands. And Miss Vanilla had been adjacent to him, slapping her farming gloves against the patio’s railing, aiming to rid them of the dirt, dust, and debris that had accumulated from the day’s work.</p><p>The rabbit woman thought quietly to herself for a spell as she continued at her tasks, looking out across the rows of sugarcane that had been raised from mere seed cane. The farm had come far, and it put a smile on the woman’s face at the strength and progress of the crop.</p><p>“I’ve got to say, Shadow,” Miss Vanilla started quietly, shaking her gloves out one last time before setting them aside. “Everything is going so well here. For new farmers, that’s a rarity, you know. I’ve hardly ever seen such a fine journey on the first go around.”</p><p>The hedgehog glanced over at the woman at the statement, a small smile appearing on his lips as he carved off a piece of apple. He held the apple cut between the knife itself and his thumb, bringing it up to his lips to eat. And he talked as he chewed. “It takes me by surprise as well when I think about it. Though I must admit, sometimes I feel overcome with the anticipation that something unfortunate will happen, anything from an insect infestation to a storm coming through to waterlog the fields. I don’t know; I guess it’s frightening to know all of this could be damaged at any time by anything.”</p><p>“That's why we aim to be as prepared as possible. Naturally, though, we can’t foresee the future to know for certain when something will happen,” the rabbit woman voiced as she joined Shadow’s side. She rubbed circles in his back, a motherly habit of hers. “That’s why we must think positive, Shadow; speak wellness into existence.”</p><p>There was a comfortable silence after that, the two just appreciating each other’s company as they always did. It stayed that way until Miss Vanilla spoke up again.</p><p>“Your friend—you said he was coming today, right? Do you think he’ll show?”</p><p>“He should be here soon,” Shadow explained as he continued to cut at his apple. “He’s always late to class so I didn’t expect him to treat this any different.”</p><p>“I see. Well, I must say I’m pleased to see you’ve found a new friend of sorts. I guess something good came out of the class after all?”</p><p>“The jury is still out on that one,” the ebon jested, laughing contently when the older woman tsked at him.</p><p>Shadow cut his laughter short as his phone vibrated deep within his quills. He set his snack aside for the moment, retrieving his phone in one hand. There was a text from Sonic, saying he’d arrived. Before Shadow could put his phone away or type back a reply, though, there was a loud voice coming from the side of the cabin. An unmistakable voice—<em>His</em> voice.</p><p>“Chaos, this is <em>so</em> beautiful, Shadow!”</p><p>Said hedgehog put his phone away, watching as no one other than Sonic made his way towards the patio, emerald green eyes roaming the stalks of sugarcane that stretched ahead of him. There was nothing but absolute wonder in the blue ‘hog’s eyes.</p><p>And Shadow thought he looked gorgeous that way, bright and blue against the yards of green.</p><p>“I know you said you had a sugarcane farm but I honestly didn’t expect this,” Sonic started as he gestured towards the field with one hand. He walked up the steps of the patio then, stopping right in front of Shadow with a bright smile. He opened his mouth to say more but stopped his actions as his eyes landed on Miss Vanilla. The hedgehog suddenly became bashful. “Oh. Um, hi there,” he addressed in a quieter tone, one hand lifting to cast a small wave.</p><p>Shadow’s brow raised a bit at that. He never had seen the hedgehog showing any kind of shyness. Or reserve. It was sort of, kind of, refreshing. “Sonic, this is my farm manager and close friend, Miss Vanilla.”</p><p>The rabbit woman dusted her hands off on her jeans at the introduction before taking Sonic’s hands within her own. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sonic. Shadow has said nothing but good things.”</p><p>Sonic smiled, nervousness slipping away at the woman’s welcoming nature and overall gentleness. “Oh, yeah? That’s good to know he’s thinking of me when I’m not around,” the hedgehog laughed when he heard Shadow scoff next to him. “And it’s a pleasure to meet you too.”</p><p>There was some short conversation after that, the rabbit woman giving Sonic a quick overview of the farm’s current condition and what needed to be accomplished before the day was over. Shadow could feel a slight raise in anxiety as Miss Vanilla announced her leave shortly after, having to get back home to prepare lunch for her young daughter. The thought of having to be <em>absolutely</em> alone with Sonic was an interesting one to the ebon, but he couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t looking forward to it— There definitely wouldn’t be a dull moment with the blue ‘hog in his company.</p><p>After bidding Miss Vanilla a goodbye and good afternoon, Shadow picked up his snack once again, carving off the last pieces of apple before he and Sonic would have to make way to the fields to weed the beds.</p><p>The blue hedgehog looked on silently as he sat on the patio’s railing, which was extremely close to Shadow’s place against the beam. The black hedgehog could feel Sonic’s piercing, emerald eyes on him and it made the warm afternoon air feel searing all of a sudden. “Is there a problem?”</p><p>Sonic’s ears perked up at the question, and a look of confusion passed over his features. “What? No. Why would there be?”</p><p>“Because you’re watching me like a hawk. Makes me think there’s something on your mind.”</p><p>Sonic laughed. “Not at all. I’m just enjoying the view.” Emerald green eyes made a point to stay locked on Shadow’s own, clearly illustrating that the blue hedgehog wasn’t talking about the afternoon skies or the evergreen landscape surrounding them. “Can’t a guy just enjoy the view?”</p><p>Shadow only shook his head, inwardly cursing himself at the fact that he found the comment rather flattering. There was no way to stop the blush that crept its way across his muzzle at that point either. And, damn, he was sure the other had seen it.</p><p>“Not when there’s work to be done,” Shadow finally replied as he set the remains of the snack aside. He inclined his head towards the fields after that, moving to pick his farming gloves up from their place on the railing. He tapped them against Sonic’s shoulder. “Come on.”</p><p>:::</p><p>“There’s not many because I keep the maintenance up regularly, but there are a few I noticed this morning,” Shadow explained as he led Sonic to a particular patch of sugarcane. “We’ll start here and make our way around. Now, I need you on your knees for this so that means your clothes may get a bit soiled... I hope you don’t care too much for what you’re wearing...”</p><p>Shadow’s eyes quickly roamed over Sonic’s lithe figure at that. For the first time that day, he really took in the hedgehog’s appearance. The blue hedgehog wore a fitted, grey long sleeve underneath a pair of light wash jean overalls. There were even a spotless pair of pastel green, rubber gardening boots on his feet.</p><p>And the black hedgehog’s observing didn’t go unnoticed by the sly ‘hog. He smiled, enjoying the feeling of Shadow’s ruby colored eyes on him. “New outfit but I don’t mind getting it a bit dirty,” Sonic stated as he placed a hand to his hip. “You like it?”</p><p>Shadow could’ve said yes, that he did in fact like the look. The colors contrasted beautifully against Sonic’s healthy fur. It made him look even prettier than usual. And Shadow couldn’t help the imagination that ran wild on exactly how <em>tight</em> that undershirt looked on the other’s lean chest. Or how perfect the fit of the overalls were. “I’d like it more if it was covered in grass stains and dirt,” Shadow said otherwise before shoving a cutting tool in the other’s glove covered hands. “Cut at the base if you see any weeds. Don’t be afraid to really get in there too, okay?”</p><p>“Uh, sure! Okay boss,” Sonic chirped as he examined the tool in his hand. He dropped down to a squat in front of a stalk of cane, readying the knife at any sight of weeds. He stalled for a moment after that, though, considering a different approach. “Do you mind showing me how?”</p><p>Shadow gave the other an incredulous look. “To do what? Cut weeds? I think it’s pretty self-explanatory.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Sonic shrugged. “But I'd just like to see it from you first. You know there’s many ways and techniques to do it, I just wanna make sure I’m doing the right one. There’s no harm in that, yeah?”</p><p>Shadow sighed, dropping down to a squat himself behind Sonic. He reached from behind the blue ‘hog, his own gloved hands covering Sonic’s own as he watched what he did from over Sonic’s shoulder. He instructed the blue one to hold the base and then hack it away with a clean cut. “See? Just like that. These are shallow and not that persistent, so you don’t have to cut down in the soil to get rid of them.”</p><p>“Alright,” Sonic replied as he turned his head, his own nose nearly centimeters away from touching Shadow’s. Shadow felt a little lightheaded at being in such close proximity with the other. Once again, Sonic had smelled very sweet. Last time the scent was like fruit but the current time was like cake. Seeing those big, emerald eyes up so close were like looking into a painting. And they shimmered in the afternoon sun.</p><p>The blue ‘hog smiled, biting his lip afterwards. “I can get started as soon as you let me go.”</p><p>“Oh! Right, sorry about that,” Shadow sputtered, as he removed his arms from around Sonic too quickly. Doing so caused the black hedgehog to lose balance a bit, falling down on his backside in the field. “Chaos!”</p><p>Sonic laughed, loud and echoing. He sat there for a moment, watching as the black hedgehog grumbled around in the plant bed, struggling to find his bearings.</p><p>Sonic’s laughter faded off naturally as he dropped his gardening tool and stood, holding his hands out to help the black hedgehog up to his feet. Shadow grasped Sonic’s hands with a roll of his eyes and a huff. When he was upright again, he irritably dusted himself off. And the vein in his forehead pulsed. “You enjoy this, don’t you?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Embarrassing me.”</p><p>Sonic’s hands quickly moved themselves over Shadow’s silky black fur, working to rid the coat of blades of grass and bits of soil that had gotten stuck. There was mirth in Sonic’s eyes as he stifled his laughter. He tried to bite his tongue to stop the giggles from filtering through.</p><p>“No, not at all,” Sonic replied to Shadow’s remark with a softness in his voice. A softness that didn’t go unnoticed by Shadow. Sonic’s hands found their way to Shadow’s waist after dusting off the front of the black hedgehog’s overalls. Those sneaky hands pulled Shadow extremely closer. “But you’ve got to be more careful, though. Don’t want you to break.”</p><p>Their noses were actually touching that time. And for some reason Shadow felt extremely comfortable with Sonic’s hands on him. His ruby colored eyes went down to Sonic’s lips and back up to the blue ‘hog’s piercing emeralds again and again. Like a cycle. And the blue hedgehog took that as an invitation.</p><p>He moved forward suddenly, sealing their lips together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all liked this chapter. There's only one more to go. </p><p>Comments are welcomed below. Take care.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their mouths met, disconnected, and then met again. The soft smacking of their lips was the only sound that echoed in the fields amongst the evergreen rows of sugarcane. </p><p>After a while, Sonic pulled away to rest his face on the side of Shadow’s own. And he smiled against the black hedgehog’s cheek. “So, is it true?”</p><p>“What?” Shadow asked rather dumbly, still stunned from the lip locking session the two had just been in.</p><p>Sonic giggled as he grabbed Shadow by his shoulders and pulled him closer.</p><p>By then, there was no space between the two at all. They were chest to chest. The blue hedgehog marveled at the feel of Shadow’s chest fur tickling the skin of his neck. “I asked,<em> is it true?”</em> he repeated, a sweet smile gracing his muzzle. “That I’m a good kisser?”</p><p>Shadow played along, keeping a poker face even though his heartbeat rapidly in his chest. “I don’t know. Perhaps I need another taste to make a decision…”</p><p>The blue ‘hog raised a brow. He then leaned forward, placing a small peck on Shadow’s glistening lips. It was teasing. And it was short. And it left a lot to be desired. “Well?”</p><p>There was a scoff as striped arms circled Sonic’s tiny waist. “Lousy.”</p><p>“Perhaps I can try again then?” Sonic asked as his hands found their way to rest on Shadow’s chest. Sonic eyed Shadow’s parted lips a beat after the question. And then he moved forward.</p><p>The kiss had been even better than the first.</p><p>Sonic took the liberty of adding his tongue in the mix. The sensation of the sweet tasting muscle moving against Shadow’s own made crimson eyes flutter.</p><p>And they continued on like that. Kissing, caressing, living in the moment. Their lips only parted when an unmistakable growl sounded between their flush bodies. Shadow pulled back from the embrace as he looked Sonic over questioningly.</p><p>“Skipped breakfast,” Sonic offered before laughing rather bashfully as he held his stomach. “Guess I can’t live off your lips alone, hm?”</p><p>The black hedgehog gave an amused huff as he reached down to place Sonic’s hand in his. “Guess not.”</p><p>He inclined his head back towards his cabin, motioning for the blue hedgehog to follow. “Come on. I can whip something up.”</p><p>:::</p><p>“Hummus?”</p><p>Shadow chuckled at the question as he finished slicing the last pieces of apple he had been holding. He placed them in a small bowl and slid them across the counter. The bowl bumped Sonic’s hand.</p><p>The blue hedgehog picked up a slice and placed it in his mouth. “And apples? I’ve never had it together like this.”</p><p>“Well, it’s good for you. Plus, I made the hummus myself. You would be offending me if you didn’t eat it.”</p><p>At the statement, Sonic dipped one of the apple slices in the small bowl of hummus Shadow had served him. His emerald eyes glinted in the natural light of the kitchen as he chewed with an open mouth.</p><p>“It definitely has a unique taste. One I’m not used to,” Sonic marveled as he chewed on.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And I think I like it,” Sonic concluded as he reached for more. “The hummus is amazing, though. And you made it yourself? You must be a really good cook.”</p><p>“I try.”</p><p>Shadow then joined the blue one’s side, helping himself to the snack as well. He blushed as Sonic held an apple up to his mouth. He took it with his teeth while his crimson eyes stayed locked on emerald ones. A mischievous smile pulled at the corner of Sonic’s lips at the action. “You know, I’m used to waking up in the morning and heating up the leftover chili dog I had for dinner. I’m not used to being so catered to.”</p><p>Shadow played with an apple slice following the comment, swirling it absentmindedly in the bowl of hummus. He shrugged. “Maybe that should change.”</p><p>Sonic placed a hand to Shadow’s cheek, leaning forward to capture the black hedgehog’s apple flavored lips to his own. It was a sweet peck, short and grateful. Sonic pulled away to rest his forehead against Shadow’s. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of kissing you."</p><p>The black hedgehog hummed in agreeance as he drummed his fingers on Sonic’s thigh. “We can resume this later, then. But for now, we’ve got to get back to work. Or did you forget?”</p><p>Shadow didn’t give Sonic a chance to answer as he gently pulled the blue hedgehog from his seat and led him out back of the cabin.</p><p>The work out in the field was rather quick, considering there hadn’t been many weeds to rid of. Shadow’s statements from earlier that day had been true enough; his maintenance and frequent upkeep of the plant beds had saved them a lot of time.</p><p>When the evening sun had started to set, the black hedgehog found himself at the sink of his kitchen, washing his hands from being outside. Sonic had been somewhere in his home, wandering from room to room on a mission of exploration. Just as Shadow was drying his hands off and preparing his mouth to call out the blue ‘hog’s name, a soft playing of music coming from one of the rooms over filtered into the small kitchen. By then, it wasn’t hard to figure out where Sonic was. And what he was doing.</p><p>So, Shadow made way to his living room, where his old record player was. He followed the lyrics that hung through the air. He could even hear Sonic’s tone underneath the song, lightly humming along with the female voice that sang.</p><p>
  <em>“I see that look in your eyes<br/>It’s making me weak<br/>And every time that you smile<br/>I can’t even speak...”</em>
</p><p>The black hedgehog leaned against the doorframe as he watched Sonic skim and flick through his stack of albums. The song played on.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t want these feelings to change<br/>They’ll always be true<br/>I want forever with me, and with you…”</em>
</p><p>“Isn’t this type of music before your time?”</p><p>Sonic chuckled a bit at the comment, not at all startled by Shadow’s sudden appearance in the room. The blue ‘hog glanced over his shoulder at the other as he continued to sift through the albums.</p><p>“I could say the same for you. Everything you have in here is <em>way</em> before our existences,” Sonic stated as he gently elbowed Shadow as he came to his side. “It may be surprising to you, but I’m familiar with a lot of these albums. I may not know every song on them but I know a few. You dance?”</p><p>Shadow immediately started to back away from the other at the question, already foreseeing what his plans were. “Definitely cannot dance. And you will not be making me.”</p><p>Sonic only smiled as he reached out and took hold of Shadow’s arms. He pulled the black hedgehog flush to his chest in the next second, slowly rocking back and forth to the mellow beat of the song. “Come on. You don’t even have to do it for real. Just move with me…”</p><p>Shadow did as told, wrapping his arms around Sonic’s waist. Sonic settled his own arms about Shadow’s neck, soon laying his head to the black hedgehog’s white chest fur. “See? Just like that.”</p><p>And they stayed like that for a while. In each other’s embrace. At the next lines of the song, Sonic lifted his head to look Shadow right into his crimson eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“Whatever you want</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Whatever you need</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This love is for you, I just want to please you…”</em>
</p><p>Their lips met and their tongues intertwined. Shadow’s heart hammered against his chest and Sonic could feel it underneath his fingertips.</p><p>Sonic began gently pushing Shadow against his chest, working to press the black hedgehog up against the wall of the living room. When Shadow’s back met the cooled surface of the wall, Sonic’s hands settled on the straps of Shadow’s overalls. He hooked his fingers onto the straps and pulled them tight as he swirled his tongue in the depths of Shadow’s mouth.</p><p>In the next moment, his fingers somehow found their way on the black hedgehog’s thighs, squeezing and massaging them gently. Shadow marveled at the feeling, for he had never been touched in quite a way.</p><p>The moment was interrupted, though, when Sonic’s wrist had started to vibrate against Shadow’s leg.</p><p>The blue hedgehog’s watch made a soft chime, signaling that he had received a notification. Sonic gave Shadow one last peck before glancing at the device. A look of realization flashed across his face at the text on its small screen. “<em>Chaos</em>.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Forgive me, but I’ve gotta go.”</p><p>“So soon?” Shadow breathed as he tightened his hold on the blue hedgehog’s body.</p><p>“Unfortunately, yes,” Sonic replied against Shadow’s lips. “I’ve got a roommate and a little brother. And it’s almost time for dinner. I’m cooking tonight.”</p><p>“A roommate <em>and</em> brother?”</p><p>A look of fondness made its way to Sonic’s face at the question. “Yes, Knuckles and Tails. They’re both riots. Hopefully you can meet them soo—!”</p><p>In the midst of the statement, Shadow had ceased Sonic’s mouth with a lip crushing kiss.</p><p>When it ended, Sonic touched his nose to Shadow’s before planting a kiss of his own to the black hedgehog’s lips. “Walk me out?”</p><p>:::</p><p>“Call me when you get home. So I know you’ve made it safely.”</p><p>Sonic laughed as he let Shadow click his seatbelt into place. The black hedgehog ran a striped hand down Sonic’s chest, smoothing his undershirt and overalls out under his fingertips.</p><p>“Sure, sure,” Sonic said as he grabbed Shadow’s hand and held it tightly in his own. His tone of voice turned more serious, and a bit quieter than its usual volume. “Shadow, this has truly been one of the best days I’ve had in a while.”</p><p>“I have to say the same,” Shadow spoke as he ran a thumb over Sonic’s bottom lip. The blue hedgehog kissed at the digit.</p><p>“So, I guess this means we’re together now?”</p><p>“If you’d have me… yes,” Shadow breathed. He stilled for a moment, somewhat of a distant glint in his eyes even as he stared into emerald ones. “But you have to promise me that this isn’t just casual. I want this to be official. And exclusive. Is that something you can commit to?”</p><p>“Shadow, you’re the only one I want,” Sonic said clearly, reaching to take Shadow’s hand in his. “There’s no way I would compromise that. You’ve got me, I’ve got you. You can trust in me... I promise.”</p><p>Sonic then leaned his head out of the window of his car. He placed a sweet kiss to Shadow’s lips. “I’ll call you as soon as I get home.”</p><p>Shadow let out a sigh as he patted the hood of Sonic’s car. He let a smile grace his lips. “Drive safe.”</p><p>The engine of Sonic’s car purred to life and he slowly pulled out of the gravel driveway of Shadow’s home. As he turned into the street, his hand stuck out of the window, waving a few times before honking his horn in a short sound as farewell.</p><p>Shadow raised his own hand, giving a short wave as he watched Sonic’s car eventually disappear down the hill of the two lane road of his street.</p><p>Watching the other leave had stirred a feeling of longing in the depths of Shadow’s chest.</p><p>He knew it would be the start of hating to see Sonic leave. He’d already missed him.</p><p>As Shadow turned to make the walk back up his driveway to his cabin, though, he knew that it would also be the start of something real, something new—the special experience of loving someone.</p><p>And it would be something to hold onto.</p><p>Something <em>worth</em> holding onto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! It's been real.</p><p>Comments are welcomed below. Take care!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>